Schoolstuck X Reader One-shots
by KawaiiPlum
Summary: One a cold day in winter school starts back up from Christmas week, and now Earth has to share more land with a new species; trolls. Who will you fall in love with, well, been in love with? (I do not own any pictures of characters, only the story so no stealing!)
1. Chapter 1

INTRO!

I just stood outside in the cold winter snow. My (f/c) scarf was wrapped around me, making me look somewhat like a ninja.

A cold breeze blew by my head, making my (h/l) (h/c) hair dance in the sky like ballerinas. I giggled as some of it tickled my nose that was as red as a cherry. Winter was one of my favorite seasons. I mean, how could you not love a beautiful white blanket the angles covered the world in?

Christmas break was done with so now everyone was trying to go back to normal which was really, really hard. After the game SBURB came out some people went missing, but eventually everyone made it out safe and sound with their memories still intact. When everyone escaped that also released a new species of people on our Earth; the trolls.

I found them interesting with their candy-corn horns, gray skin, and teeth that could rip through anything not to mention their different powers! While lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice the bus waiting for me, the driver getting more and more irritated with my actions.

"S-Sorry, ma'am…" I mumbled as I walked past her, looking for a seat to sit in. Luckily, I found one that held no other person. That was good, seeing as if I had barely any social skills.

I quickly sat in the seat, watching the world go by as we drove at a surprisingly fast pace. I thought the bus was going to tip over every single turn we made!

After having mini heart attacks I got off the bus and entered the large school that held both high schoolers and middle schoolers. I was greeted with a warm burst of air and multiple kids yelling and pushing. I was happy my locker was on the side of the school where very few people went due to the fact it got not heat in the winter and no air conditioning in the spring and summer.

I dialed in the combination, which was my birth date, and opened the locker I had decorated in everything (f/c) and had even hung some pictures with my friends of two species; human and troll. Four of my friends had entered the game and came out alive, making me jump with joy, and they brought new friends for me to meet. I mean, I'm not very social so being able to make friends right there I said 'yes!' automatically.

Removing my scarf and black coat I put them in the small locker and grabbed my books for my first and favorite class I spent with my best friend, and secret crush, in the whole world.

His name is…


	2. Karkat Vantas

-Trigger Warning: Language-

…Karkat Vantas.

I smiled and walked into my creative writing class. I was happy today for some reason, didn't really know why though… Maybe something amazing will happen!

"Ouch!" I shrieked as someone ran into me, causing my story's pages fly in the air and dance around before falling and endings their dance. I rubbed my head and looked up to where Karkat sat, rubbing his head also.

"Damn it you fucking idiot, watch were you are going buldgesu-! Oh, (Y/n)… It's you." I smiled and nodded, gathering the pages and placing them in the correct order but some were still lying on the floor, some by Karkat and others on the complete side of the empty class.

"Oh, Karkles, where is everyone?" He sighed and said something under his breath, grabbing some of the papers.

"I guess there was this field trip our grade took today but we forgot so now we have to stay and do dumbass work… I've been pissed all morning!" He yelled. I just giggled and took the papers from his grasp, our hands brushing against each other. Even though it was an accident our faces still were painted red by the small action.

"U-Um, so, where do we go to do the work? Do we stay in here or what?" He nodded grabbing my bag and throwing it onto the desk next to his.

"Here, sit the fuck down… I'll go get the work sheets from the teacher next door." I nodded and he exited while I just sat there in complete silence.

My eyes kept wandering over to his gray bag with his symbol in pure red. It was lying on the ground, a black notebook sticking out slightly. That gave me an idea…

Pulling the strap it made the notebook fall out, slowly opening to a page written in cursive, a red pen the writing tool. There were areas crossed out and others where he just wrote 'fuck', 'shit', and 'damn it' over and over. I turned the pages until I got to the final page where there were no cuss words and the cursive writing turned into something fancier.

Reading aloud I said, "Dear (Y/n), over the years I have known you I began to feel… Redder feelings toward you. It seems I have become flushed for you. I mean, I love you (Y/n). If you love me that would make me the happiest troll on your planet and mine, but if you don't…" There was no more writing…

"(Y/n)! What the FUCK are you doing!?" I turned around and closed the book quickly, placing it back in the bag.

"Kar, I…" Come on, just tell him you love him. You love him and he loved you, come on (Y/n)! Just tell him.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I DON'T NEED YOUR EXCUSE! DAMN IT…! DAMN IT…" He gritted his teeth and dashed out of the room, running down the hall as fast as he could, crimson tears stinging his eyes, some even falling.

"Karkat! Wait…" He was gone…

"I love you, too…"

-Time skip to lunch…

Eating my food with a frown I heard a familiar voice ask, "Oh, hey (Y/n). Are you alright?" I turned around to see my morail, Nepeta, with a tuna sandwich in her hand. She smiled and sat next to me as I pushed my food away, banging my head against the table more than once.

"(Y/n), don't do that! That must hurt!" She yelled, trying to stop me.

"It does, that's the point… Nep, I fucked up… Karkat loves me I guess and I love him, but I didn't get to tell him…" I turn to see her face as shocked as could be… Damn, I didn't even know a face could go like that!

"Then that means you have to go to him! You would, and will, make a purrfect ship, go get your man! He's in the class…" I smiled and gave her a hug, dumping my tray and rushing to the class where he sat all alone, writing something while eating his food.

"Um… Hey there Kar." He looked up at me a scowled, standing up and trying to make it passed me before I stopped him.

"Please listen to me… Kar I-!"

"YEA, I KNOW YOU DON'T LIKE ME THAT WAY! I'M NOT STUPID!" Why would he think I didn't love him! Damn the stubborn fool!

"NO YOU'RE WRONG! I'VE LOVED YOU FOR SO LONG AND WHEN I READ YOUR LETTER I WAS SO HAPPY BUT THEN YOU RAN AWAY… Leaving me all alone…" Tears filled my (e/c) eyes like a flood, falling down my cheeks. Karkat just stood there, eyes wide seeing as you never ever yelled like that!

"Do you really (Y/n)…?" I nodded and he smiled, wiping my tears away and kissing me patiently while playing with my (h/l), (h/c) hair, relaxing me slowly.

"Matesprites?" He asked. I chuckled and kissed him again. Mumbling, I answered, "Matesprites…"

-Outside the class room

"I SHIP IT SOOO HARD!" Meulin squealed.

"OMG, ME TOO!"


	3. Kankri Vantas

…Kankri Vantas

Entering my speech class I was welcomed with speeches here and there; still, no one could drown out Kankri's blabbering from the other side of the room… He seemed to be just talking to himself about a 'triggering girl'…? Well, my hearing must be off because Kankri Vantas would never fall for someone… Especially me.

"Hey Kankri. How you doing?" He jumped slightly, dropping the papers he was holding on the ground.

"O-Oh, sorry (Y/n)… You just, startled me, that's all…" He leaned down and picked up the papers in a rush, bashing his head off the side of the desk… It didn't sound that bad, but, let me tell you, blood was drawn…

"Kankri! Oh my God, here, let me help…" I grabbed a bunch of tissues and placed them on his head, sopping up the bright red blood. A blush appeared across his face and he turned away, grabbing all of the papers then standing up. He snatched the tissue bunch from my grasp then bowed.

"S-Sorry, (Y/n), but I need to see the nurse… I will be seeing you at lunch. Good-bye!" With that he ran away, without getting the teacher's permission, leaving me with a lot of questions and a slightly bloody hand.

"Oh, he forgot a paper…" I picked up the paper after wiping the red blood on my (f/c) hoodie and began to read it in my head.

'She is the m9st 6eautiful girl I have ever seen… The way her (h/l), (h/c) hair flows 6ehind her every time she walks seems to trigger me each time. If 9nly I c9uld tell her…'

I froze… The girl had some similarities to me, but it could never be me… I mean, we we're only morails. Nothing less… Nothing more.

"Yo, (Y/n)? You alright?" I turned around to see Meenah, looking at me like I was crying… Oh, I was.

"Y-Yea, girl, you know (Y/n) (L/n) never sheds tears!" I said boastfully, standing up and wiping the tears away as fast as they came. She sighed and grabbed her book bag, motioning me towards the door.

"Come on, (Y/n), time for class…" I nodded and grabbed my bag, rushing behind my dear friend towards our desks. I couldn't wait till lunch… I needed answers now, but I guess they have to wait, huh…?

-Time skip to lunch!

"Ugh… Meenah… Where is everyone?" I asked, looking at the empty lunch room where only a few trolls and humans sat.

"Most of them went on a fieldtrip, but don't worry, Blabbermouth is still here…" I followed her to where Kankri, Karkat, and her Dancestor, Feferi, sat.

"Oh, hey there (Y/n)! I didn't sea you!" Fef exclaimed, moving over so I could sit. Kankri was beside me, red a blaze, and Karkat smirking for once in his life.

"Oi! Looks like (Y/n) here finally got Blabbermouth to shut up!" Meenah exclaimed, making Kankri grab his bag and rush from the lunchroom, down the hall to where our speech class was… Weird.

"Jesus (Y/n), you still don't fucking know, huh?" Karkat asked, crossing his arms and leaning back. I shook my head and turned my body more towards him.

"He wants to be matesprites with you… Didn't he tell you in your speech class?" I didn't even answer him before grabbing my bag and rushed towards our class, that missing sheet from the stack of mysterious papers held tightly in my hands… I needed to ask him if this was real, or just a dream…

-In the speech class!

"Where is it? Where did that go? (Y/n) cannot see that…"

"Cannot see what?" He jumped, turning around and looking at me. "O-Oh, hello there (Y/n), I was just looking for my-!" Standing up he, once again, hit his head off of the desk, making him spit out so many things that it could have put Karkat to shame.

"Kankri, are you alright?!" I asked as I ran towards him. Without thinking I pulled him into my arms, his face in the crook of my neck as I kissed and rubbed the top of his head being careful not to brush past his horns. I already had one lecture coming, I didn't need two… But it never came. He never said a word. Before I knew it I heard a light snore coming from him… I smiled and shook him lightly.

"Hey, Kan, wake up…" As he opened his eyes I planted a quick peck on his lips, making them open wider and faster. His face immediately flared up and he jumped back, pushing his back against the wall.

"Oh, Kan, here… I found this, and needed to ask, if it was about me. If it was can I read the whole thing…? And if it's not, I'm sorry…" I smiled sadly at him as he took the paper, some pity in his red eyes. He smiled and shook his head.

"No, (Y/n)! You're mistaken! This was all for you, because, I have red feelings for you and I want to end our morailship to start our matespriteship, if you want to, that is…" I smiled as a tear ran down my face. I jumped on him, nuzzling my head into the crook of his neck.

"I would love to be your matesprite… I have and I always will…" He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Well, then I'm not triggered… I'm happy." He kissed my lips and I kissed back… Nothing could be better.

-Extra!

"Their kissing so why don't we, Nubby McShouts?"

"WHAT!? SHUT UP YOU DUMBASS FISH!"

"Aww! They're so cute! Glub!"


	4. Sollux Captor

-Trigger Warning: Some Language-

…Sollux Captor.

I trotted into the small computer classroom, enjoying all of my friends' joyed faces. After finally finding Sollux I sighed; he was so into his work he didn't realize that there was a note written on his back reading 'NERD' in big, bold letters.

"Hey Sol." I said nonchalantly, sitting next to him, stealthily pulling the note off of his yellow hoodie that was overtop his black shirt with his given symbol.

"Oh, hey (Y/n)…" Man was he into this work or what. He seemed very stressed at my sudden appearance. As I tried to look over his shoulder to see what he was looking at he hastily closed the tab he was working on and logged off. He then looked at me while I gave him the most questioning look in the world.

"What was that for Sol? Is it a secret love letter or something?" I said laughing while he tensed up… Oh, my, GOD!

"That's it isn't it! Oh my God I need to tell Nep and Meulin!" I yelled, standing up and grabbing my bag when he grabbed the sleeve of my (f/c) hoodie.

"Can you not do that (Y/n), it needs to stay a thurprise… For her…" I smiled and nodded sitting next to him. I was happy he was in love and glad that someone liked him too, but I couldn't help the single tear that fell from my face.

"(Y/n) are you alright? Why are you crying? Did I thay thomething?" Sollux asked, wiping away the tear.

"N-No! It's nothing, really… I was just thinking about some stuff that's all…" I chuckled and wiped the remains of the wet drop off of my face, slowly standing up and grabbing my bag.

"S-Sorry, Sol, but I have to go… Bye!" I dashed out of the room while Sol called after me but I just ignored it… Man was my heart throbbing right now. I couldn't even look at Sol without crying… Maybe, I should just end the friendship…

-Time skip to sad lunch time…

Sitting alone in the computer room I took a bite of my (f/s) while putting the finishing touches on my stupid PowerPoint about some stupid love story we read… Oh, what was it? Oh, yea! Twilight!

"(Y/n)! There you are! I wath looking everywhere for you." I slowly looked up when my (e/c) gaze met with a bi-colored one; it was Sol… I wanted to tell him that I loved him, but I just couldn't. I couldn't tell him or break the friendship. Why was everything so damn complicated!

"Oh, hey Sol… I, ugh, have to go somewhere…"

"Where?"

Oh, I wasn't expecting that…

"To my doctors' office to grab a… Ham because we're eating it for Thanksgiving…?" I chuckled and raced passed him when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back, making me land on his chest. He snaked his arms around me and hugged me close. All my mind could do was instinctively punch him in the gut, making him fall over and release me.

"Sorry Sollux but I can't see you anymore! I'm sorry…!" With that I fled the room and my (mom/dad) picked me up from school…

-After school at the park!

"Why am I such a dumbass!? Damn it, damn it, damn it!" I yelled while falling into the snow. Was I freezing? Yes, yes I was, but I needed somewhere to cool off and this spot normally did the work. I would sit under the big oak tree and swing on the swings or sit by the lake… Not even that was helping…

"I'm so sorry Sol… I was just so sad and angry. If only you could forgive me…" I began to cry, placing my arms over my face to hide my tears. I heard footsteps approaching me but I ignored them until something picked me up and hugged me tightly.

"(Y/n)… Of course I forgive you. I mean, I do love you. Thee?" He grabbed a piece of paper from his black coat pocket, placing it in my hands. It was that love letter he was working on for so long, and it was for me…

Tears ran down my face and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him deeper into the hug.

"Tho, doeth thith mean you love me?"

"Of course you bi-polar idiot! Of course I do and I always have!" He smiled and hugged me tighter and tighter.

"Matesprits, my little flower?"

"Of course, my little bumble bee…"

-Extra!

Time had flown by so fast while we just sat under the tree, holding and kissing one another. This was the best thing in our worlds to happen, but we swore we could hear purring and meowing in the background…


	5. Mituna Captor

…Mituna Captor.

Walking into my math class I sat next to my best friend in the whole world; Mituna. I smiled and looked at him. He seemed so distracted and sad. I followed his eyes and saw he was staring at that Latula girl… Man, was I jealous of her.

"Hey, Tuna, you alright?" He was snapped out of his gaze, looking at me with a sad expression, crushing my heart.

"Do you need to talk to me about anything…? I can hel-!"

"N-No, (Y/n)… I don't need help…" With that he grabbed his text books and rushed over to Latula, sitting next to her as she held him in her arms… What did I do wrong?

-Time skip to lunch!

Since it was so cold outside no one even dared opening the doors to sit at their favorite tables, but I didn't care. I didn't see Mituna at all so why even care. I opened the doors and walked out, sitting at my favorite table under a large oak tree that granted shade from the hot sun in the spring and summer.

Despite the oaks' large branches ice and snow still cover the table, forcing me to push all of it to the side, making it fall to the ground. Already my hands were so cold, but I didn't care. I really didn't.

"Oi, kitten, vwhat are you doing out here?"

Sighing I turned around to see my sea-dwelling morail. I waved slightly and he sat down, watching me shakily eat my (f/s) sandwich with warm violet eyes.

Despite Cronus always being so damn cruel to Mituna when they weren't together or near each other he was a pretty good morail. He always took care of me and was by my side through thick and thin. He was actually one of my closest friends besides Mituna.

"Look howv cold you are, vwe need to get you inside." I shook my head and put my hands in front of my face in defense.

"N-No, see, I'm fine!"

Silence was all there was. Looking down at my hands all they were was a bright cherry red and seemed like they were going to fall off any second.

"So, kitten, vwhy are you eatin all alone? VWhere's your flush crush?" I blushed and rapidly jabbed him in his arms, getting an amused look from him. He just picked up the rest of my sandwich and ate it to my dismay.

"W-Why… Did you just… Eat my food?"

"Come on (Y/n)! VWe havwe no time for that! I need to showv you somfin…" He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the icy sidewalk that led to the north end of the school where my math class was; what was so important here?

"Hey, Cro, why are we here?" He sighed and opened the doors, walking down the hall where the room's door was cracked open, yelling voices echoing from inside.

"Go peek."

"But…!"

"Go look inside."

Sighing I walked over and looked in through the crack revealing Mituna and Latula doing… Math?

"See Tuna, to find the area of a parallelogram is 'b * h' b= base and h= vertical height…" She explained why he began to freak, yelling and trashing about.

"But Tulip I don't understand any of this! I-I'm going to fail again! Ajwfgjasyaqrbfhja!" I sighed and knocked on the door, having enough of seeming him like this, catching their attention. Latula smiled and waved at me while Mituna stood up and rushed past me, yellow tears in his eyes.

"VWoah, Captor, slowv dowvn…" Damn it Cronus, if you even start to pick on him I swear I will gut you like a-!

"(Y/n) here's just tryin to help ya out pal. Let her help, she vwont look down on you if that's vwhat your vwonderin. (Y/n) isn't like that… I mean, she lovwes ya bro…"

Cronus… You dip shit…

"Ith that true (Y/n)? Do you love me?" I blushed and nodded. Mituna blushed too and dropped his things on the ground, running to me when Cronus purposely tripped him, "VWoops…"

The next thing I knew we were chest-to-chest our lips touching. You know what, screw this!

I pressed my lips against his and just lied there until we had to break for the accursed oxygen that got in the way of our touching moment!

"Matethprits?" He asked, eyes sparkling behind his shades. I kissed him once more and mumbled, "Matesprits…"

-Back to Cronus and Latula

"Mission success! Howv about a vwictory kiss?"

"Oh HELL no!"


	6. Eridan Ampora

…Eridan Ampora.

I entered the small art classroom, taking my assigned seat next to my favorite troll; Eridan. He didn't even seem to notice my presence until I poked his side, making him squeak. Oh yea… Those grub mark things were sensitive…

"Wwhat the glub (Y/n)!? That hurt!" I smiled and rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Sorry, Eridan. It was just you didn't look very happy." I stopped rubbing my neck and just looking into his slightly violet eyes; they were breathtaking, but seemed sadder than usual. He just turned around, huffing, some of his hair falling out of place.

"Ok class, take out your sketches of your assigned creature and pass them up to the front!" Our teacher yelled while everyone passed theirs up… Everyone but Eridan.

"Where's your Eri? Did you lose it?" He looked down at his feet then raised his hand; he was acting so weird…

"Yes Mr. Ampora? What do you need?" Mrs. _ asked him, looking with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"Can I go to the nurses' office? I don't feel wwell…" She nodded and Eridan quickly grabbed his stuff and rushed out of the room, leaving me alone… Now that class wasn't as fun as it should have been. Even if I got an A+ on my drawing, it wasn't the same that he couldn't see the mermaid I had drawn out of his image... That was for him.

-Time skip to lunch!

Great… Lunch and Eridan was still nowhere to be seen. Giving up on waiting for him I sat down next to Sollux. I guess you could call him a morail in a way. He just watched me sit down without Eridan, giving me a strange look.

"Where'th fithh dick?" I sighed and shrugged, eating a spoon-full of apple sauce.

"I have no idea Sol, he left in art to go to the nurses but never came back. I mean, he didn't even show up to any of the other classes this morning!" I sighed again, angrily taking a bite out of a pure green pear. Sol just chuckled.

"Man (Y/n), you don't get info that fatht, huh?" He said, looking at me through the blue and red glasses.

"What are you talking about? Come on, tell me everything Sol! I'm your morail so spit it out!" He chuckled and held out his pinky for me to wrap mine around his in a promise that I would never tell a single soul.

"Ok, so Fef completely broke hith heart, that'th why he'th tho glum. Pathetic right…?" I punched him in the arm as hard as I could, which wasn't much, and scraped my tray, running to the nurses office where Eridan, hopefully, was.

"Um, Miss _, can I come in?" I asked, peeking my head through the open doorway. She nodded and I walked in, getting permission to see Eridan if he was alright.

"Yea, he's alright, just refuses to leave the office…" I sighed and smiled lightly. That freaking over dramatic troll! Why must he make me worry about him so freaking much!?

"Eridan, it's (Y/n), I'm coming in…"

"N-No, (Y/n)!" I ignored his plea and walked in, seeing his with a bright violet face that spread from his neck to his gills; he actually looked pretty adorable instead of his handsome self. Walking over I sat next to him, giving him my 'tell-me-what's-up' look. Sighing he said, "Nothin's wwrong (Y/n)…"

"You're a horrible liar, y'know?"

"N-No I'm not!" I giggled and looked at him, (e/c) orbs shining in the sun from the open window. I hugged him and kissed his forehead, making him flare up even more.

"Sol told me everything…" He tensed up a bit, but I continued. "I know it's hard for someone not to love you back but you have to get over it, alri-!"

"I kneww you wwould nevver lovve me back! Damn that stupid dual-eyed bastard! I told him not to tell you I lovved you!" I froze… He loved me?

"Wait, you love me…?" He turned and blushed, looking at me like with the most shocked expression I had ever seen in my whole life.

"Sol didn't tell you?" He asked, face getting a bit more purple and purple with each second that passed by.

"No, he said you told Fef you loved her and she rejected you, that's why you were in here crying." He shook his head and held my hands in his, kissing me lightly.

"No, (Y/n)! I lovve you! I havve for a wwhile noww, but I thought I was sick because when evver I was around you my stomach did flips and I always felt like fainting… I really do love you (Y/n), and if you will accept me as your matesprit I wwill nevver flirt wwith anyone evver again and wwill nevver leavve you."

Tears… That's all that came from me. I smiled and hugged him, kissing him all over his cheeks.

"I love you to Eri, and I would love to be yours…" He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, enjoying the moment.

"Thank you (Y/n)… You made me the happiest troll in the wworld…"

Everything was so great, but it felt like someone was watching from far away… Weird.

-Back in the lunch room

"Tho, Fef, how'd it go? Did the plan work?"

"G-RE-AT Sol! It was fishtastic! Now all I have to do is help you with your girl~!"

"Th-Thut up!"


	7. Cronus Ampora

-Trigger Warning: Language-

…Cronus Ampora.

I walked into the drama room, seeing bright flashing lights on the stage usually covered by thick, crimson curtains that stretched all the way to the heavens.

I saw Cronus acting out a scene, he smiled at me and waved. I waved back with a smile just as big as his was.

Despite my love for the class I had horrible stage fright and never acted out a single part of one play. I mostly made props and was an assistant director in some… The stage just wasn't for me.

Placing my bag and books down in one the hundreds of rows we had in the large auditorium I heard that sweet, silky voice call out, "Hey babe, howv you been?" Cronus asked, coming over and wrapping his arm around my shoulders and plant a kiss on my cheek. Even though I was used to his constant flirtatious actions my face still turned red… Even though he didn't feel any of it.

"Not much Cro, you? Any new parts? Any quadrants filled yet Mr. Desperate?" His face turned a light shade of purple as he looked away. Following his eyes I spotted the grades biggest bitch; Vriska…

"You like her?" Worriedly, I asked, looking at his still blushing face; he nodded… Wow, I just lost my best friend/crush to the girl who's terrorized me all of my life; could today get any better?

"(Y/n), watch out!" My morail, Tavros, yelled as something hit the back of my head, making me fall to the ground. Looking down it was a metal piece that must have broken off of something on stage; weird. I felt the back of my head where blood trickled down my skull.

"(Y-Y/n), are you, um, alright? I can, ugh, take you to the office…" I nodded my head and Tavros helped me up. Looking back at Cronus he didn't seem like he cared one bit… He was too busy with Vriska… Damn her.

-Time skip to lunch!

Tavros, Gamzee, and I sat at our table in the crowded cafeteria. I would have rather been outside than in this evil cesspool of social activity but that would mean risking Tavros' legs getting cold and freezing up.

"Yo, lil' mama, you don't seem to motherfuckin well. You alright?" Gamzee asked, chugging down some grape Faygo which I knew he loved seeing how he called it the 'wicked elixir'.

"N-Nothing's wrong, Gamz, lil' mama's just fine!"

"Come on (Y/n), don't lie…" Tavros said quietly, eating some of his food while looking at his Fiduspawn cards seeing which ones would do better in battles than others. I had played it with him a few times but Pokémon would always be my childhood.

"Ugh, fine, it's Cronus… In the morning I got hurt and he didn't bat an eye; it really sucks!" I yelled the last part a bit too loudly, grabbing everyone's' attention all on me. My heart raced and I just awkwardly waved and chuckled.

"Umm… Hey, everyone, how are you doing?" Everyone pointed and stayed silent except for the few whispers that broke out here and there. Nothing seemed too bad until I heard footsteps coming towards us. When the face emerged from the crowd I wasn't surprised in the least; Vriska.

"Ooooohhhh, it seems like little (Y/n) here made quite a scene, that's new for her." I didn't say a word as Tavros came and stood next to me, Tavros taking my hand in his. Vriska walked over to me and Tavros, completely ignoring Gamzee still sitting at the table, and punched Tavros straight in the stomach, causing him to topple over and fall on the floor.

"What the hell was that fo-!?" I was silenced with a fist to the face. I fell down, blood rushing from my seemingly broken nose and looked up at her to see her clapping, a smug smirk on her face.

"Oh come on (Y/n), put up a better FIGHT!" One kick to the gut. Two kicks to the gut. Three, four, five kicks to the gut.

"Vriska, vwhat the glub are ya doin!? You said you vwould leave (Y/n) alone if I vwent out vwith you!" Cronus yelled, rushing to the front of the crowd. She chuckled darkly, and said, "Me, tell the truth. Wow, you are an idiot Ampora, and so is (Y/n)-!"

"If I were you I'd knock it the motherfuck off motherfucker or I will do something about it."

"I'd like to see it clown boy! Try me!"

"Miss Serket! To the principles' office now!" Thank God, a teacher finally. Vriska sighed and followed the teacher out of the room. Cronus rushed to my side and used his shirt to dab my bright red blood away.

"Thanks… Tavros, you ok?" He smiled at me and put his thumb in the air as Gamzee helped him to the nurses' office. That just left Cronus and me alone.

"I'm so sorry (Y/n)… I'm an idiot."

"You don't say…" He looked at me and blushed, holding my hands in his. His fins were a bright violet and were twitching rapidly.

"I know I vwas being a dick, but I did it so an evil vwitch would leave the most beautiful, kindest, sweetest, and best girl in the vwhole vworld…" He paused and kissed my cheek. "You."

He grabbed a small box from his back pocket and opened it, revealing a golden ring with diamonds here and there along with my birthstone as the centerpiece.

"(Y/n), after vwe are done vwith school, vwill you make me the happiest troll in the vworld by being my matesp-, vwife?" Tears welled up in my eyes and my arms snaked their way around his neck and my hands tangled themselves in his hair.

"Yes, Cronus! Yes…" Who would have thought that my life would be so cliché? Even so, I was the happiest and luckiest girl in the world as we kissed to seal our vow.

"I promise… Cross my heart."


	8. Equius Zahhak

-Trigger Warning: Language and small sexual theme-

…Equius Zahhak.

I loved him with all my heart but my first class had to be freaking gym… Gym of all classes! I hastily went to the changing room and changed into, what was supposed to be, some loose guy shorts and t-shirt… Wait! What the HELL was this!?

It was a pair of tight, short-shorts and an even tighter t-shirt! I must have grabbed the wrong shit for the thousandth time in my life! Ugh… Well, I couldn't skip out on gym or I'd be dropped one whole freaking letter grade… Yay! I guess I'll just suffer through gym once again… At least Equius is here. Someone I can talk to.

As I walked out I could just feel all of the discussing guys staring… Damn it.

Ok, there's Equius and Nepeta, now I just have to make it over there all smooth like and I'll be home free-!

"Hey there sexy~… How about you, me, on a date?" I scoffed and pushed past him. Really, men were discussing if all you had to do was be a complete and total slut and then they'd date you. In my eyes I found that despicable.

"Oh, hey there (Y/n)! How have you been? Hopefurrly good, right?" I sighed and shook my head.

"Not really, these discussing guys won't leave me alone! It's horrible if all I need to do to wrap and guy around my finger is wear little to no clothes and wear tons upon tons of makeup…" Nepeta sighed and looked at Equius who seemed to be completely out of it.

Currently he had his glasses off; he seemed to be looking at Araida… Ugh, like always he obsessing over her. I mean, I wasn't jealous or anything, I just loved him and she didn't. I didn't want his heart to break.

"Oh, sorry guys. I have to go, see mew later!" Nepeta yelled running towards the exit. Lucky her, she got to leave school for some appointment. Now I was all alone with Equius creepily watching Araida from afar and sweating profusely even if we haven't even  
>started to do anything yet.<p>

"So, Equius, how have you been?" I asked, snapping him out of his trance.

"O-Oh, (Y/n), you shorts are very… Short…" I sighed and collapsed on the floor next to him, eventually he joined me and we just sat there for a while in silence until another boy came over to me, this time taking it to far…

"Hey sexy, you, me, tonight at my house in that same outfit~… All sweaty and dirty, sound good~?" He grabbed my arm and pulled me into his chest, holding me a bit too tightly. I really felt violated. I wanted to cry so much I think that Equius sensed it, giving the guy a punch to his face, breaking his nose and turning his face black and blue.

Tears rushed down my face as I dashed to the locker room, quickly changing then running to the councilor's office… Man I needed some therapy right now...

-Time skip to lunch!

I sat at our usual table, waiting for my pals to show up. By 'pals' I meant Equius, Nepeta, Kankri, Meulin, Horuss, Mituna, and Kurloz. I was pretty close with all of them. Sometimes Karkat, Sollux, or Gamzee would sit with us, but not always.

"Oh, (Y/n), are feeling alright? I heard you were triggered in your gym class today. Do you need any help at all? I can, you know." Kankri said, sitting by me; I had the best morail in the whole world…

"Can I have a hug…? Please…" He smiled and nodded, wrapping his arms around me while I did the same. We just sat like that while I whimpered and sobbed into his shirt until Equius and Nepeta finally made their ways over.

"Oh no! (Y/n), are you alright…? I heard what happened…" I nodded, and wiped my tears, nuzzling my head into my black hoodie, refusing to eat a single bite. Even after everyone left Equius still sat there, watching me not touch a single thing on my tray.

"Please, (Y/n), have something to eat…" He said, I shook my head. I heard him sigh and scoot closer to me, grabbing a spoon and scooping up some apple sauce, placing it by my mouth.

"Say 'ahhh'." He ordered. My whole face flushed red and I opened my mouth as he spoon fed me some chocolate pudding and apple sauce. I had given him my sandwich, but now we had a problem; there was only one carton of milk left…

"Ok, I'll take a drink then you can, deal?" I asked, shaking Equius's hand. He watched me chug half of the carton with a bright blue face; what was he thinking about…?

"Here you go Equius, half of the carton-!"

Instantly his lips were on mine… HIS LIPS WERE ON MINE!

His and my face were flushed blue and red. After pulling apart I mumbled, "Matesprits with a low-blood like me?"

He shook his head.

"You're no low-blood, you're an empress in my eyes…"


	9. Horuss Zahhak

…Horuss Zahhak.

Trotting into the shop class I sat next to my trusty, handy crush Horuss. He seemed so out of it, though. All he was doing was looking at the saw at our table. I poked his side with a, 'boop'.

"O-Oh, hello there (Y/n), I'm sorry for not noticing your entrance. Pardon me…" I chuckled and gave him a big hug, I mean, how couldn't I!? He was so cute the way he talked all polite and stuff… Sometimes I wonder why he talk with me…

"(Y/n), not to be rude, but can you please unhand me… We are starting." I felt sad, but I did understand, he was probably embarrassed since everyone was staring.

"Ok class, today we will be making a wooden horse, a very simple craft. Get your supplies, gloves, and goggles. I'll give you the instructions, one copy per table." I could practically see Horuss nearly burst from happiness, seeing his love, or obsession, for horses, or has he called them, hoofbeasts.

I giggled and stood up, grabbing our supplies while he looked at the instructions. I smiled, seeing him happy like this. Recently, his cheery and up-beat personality had begun to fade.

"Exited, huh?" I asked, sitting the wood, string, and other things on the table.

"Yes, I am. This is the best thing in the world! Fiddlesticks! Apologies for my outbursts…" I laughed and patted his back.

"Dude, no need to apologize for everything! I mean, I'm just some low-blood human, not a high-blood troll. Loosen up!" I giggled while he just looked at me blankly, like I did something wrong… Oh, yea. He hated when I called myself things along the line of 'low-blood'… I don't know why he cared so much.

"Umm… Here, let me help you with that!" I said, grabbing the piece of wood from his hand and walking over to the saw. I heard him yell something but it was in the background of my screaming from the pain cutting deep into my hand.

"Oh my! Ms. (Y/n)! Well call your parents right away to get to the emergency room immediately!" That's all I heard before the teacher led me down the hall into the office where they hurriedly tried to stop the bleeding from my hand. The cut wasn't small that was for sure… I think it was quite deep, due to the horrid bleeding…

When (mom/dad) came rushing in they took me immediately to the car and drove me to the hospital where I would get stitches that would, hopefully, close the large gash on my hand…

I already miss Horuss…

-A few days later…

I couldn't wait to see Horuss and all my friends again. There were so many stitches in my hand it wasn't even funny. I mean, I could barely move it at all! It hurt so much!

Walking into the class room it was completely empty and quiet… Weird.

Stepping in I looked around; nothing… Then I heard what seemed to be… Sobbing?

I sneaked over to the noise and looked behind on of the tables, seeing Horuss sitting, back against the wood with his goggled off, wiping the tears away from his puffy, blue eyes.

"Horuss… Are you alright? Did something happen?" I asked, sitting next to him, placing my injured hand on his shoulder. He jumped and looked over at me, then my hand, tears flowing even faster now… Oh, no. He was crying because of me?

"Horuss, there's no need to cry. It was my fault… Not yours so there's no need to-!"

"Shut up (Y/n)! It was all my fault! I made you worry so much about me! I distracted you! I cut your hand open! I hurt you on accident so many times so why do you still stay by my side like a loyal dog at their master's side!"

"Because that stupid, piece-of-trash dog cares for her master with all of her pathetic little heart!" I yelled loudly. Tears rushing down my face. I felt like dying right then and there… I felt like a piece of trash now…

I stood up and took of sprinting, sadly, he caught up to me, grabbing my arm and pulling me back into his chest…

"…(Y/n)… Was that all true? About loving me with all your heart?" I nodded, nuzzling my head into the crook of his neck. He seemed so tense and his arms that were wrapped around me were so loose… Like he didn't wasn't to break me. In his eyes I was a porcelain doll that he could break at any given moment.

"You don't have to be so scared… You won't hurt me… I know you wouldn't." I kissed up his jawline, making him shutter. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and hugged him tightly, him returning the affection.

"I love you horse-boy…"

"I love you too my queen."


	10. Gamzee Makara

-Trigger Warning: Language-

…Gamzee Makara.

I walked into the small classroom where Gamzee and Tavros sat, doing some of the homework they forgot to do at home.

"Hey guys, how was your first Christmas?" I asked, sitting in the desk in front of them, pulling out my already done homework. I mean, we had three weeks to work on them. I knew Gamzee would forget but Tavros too!? What has this world come to!?

"Oh, umm, hey (Y/n). It was, actually, really fun…" Tavros said as loudly as he could, which was a loud whisper.

"Lil' Mama, it was the most motherfucking amazing thing in the whole motherfucking world! I mean, I went to sleep on night, and the next motherfucking next, there were little miracles wrapped up under the tree… Miracles man." Gamzee slurred out, looking out the window, across the room, and at me and Tav in the whole process.

"Wow, Gam. You and you miracles, huh?" I giggled and grabbed my homework, laying it on their desk.

"Well, here's one more…" I smiled and turned around to talk to my class partner, Dave Strider. He was the coolest kid in the whole school but my best friend, besides Gam and Tav. Call me lucky.

"Hey (Y/n)." I smiled and crossed my arms across my chest, trying to look as badass as possible.

"Sup Strider…" He just smirked and chuckled, turning around to talk to one of his friends John Egbert, another one of my dear friends.

"Hey guys are you almost done with-!?"

"Done with what Miss (L/n)?" I looked up at the teacher. His arms were crossed and head tilted down so he was staring at us intently. Everyone went silent and just stared at us. Oh shit… If Gamzee gets one more sentence of detention he'll be expelled… Well, good-bye my perfect record.

"Go on Miss (L/n), speak up!" He held his hand to his ear. While he wasn't looking I grabbed Gamzee's unnamed paper and hastily wrote mine on it. Now it looked like he remembered and I forgot…

"Well, Gamzee was finishing some touches to his homework and… Well, I was going to copy off of him…" He just stood there and grabbed my hand, pulling out of the room while saying, "Well then, Miss (Y/n), you get three days of detention. You know our policies of coping… I am very disappointed in you." Before I had left the room though, Gamzee had this look on his face like he wanted to cry…

-Time skip to after horrible detention!

"Oh, (Y/n), there you are! We were, umm, looking everywhere for you…" I turned around to see Tav and Gam, Dave not to far behind. All I could do was wave at them and continue. I wanted to cry, my favorite teacher in the whole world was so disappointed in me…

"I-I'll see you guys later… That cool?" They just nodded their heads; my cue to run home and tell my parents… Yay.

-Next day after school, because who wants to go through all those evil classes without Gam?

"Lil' Sis, wait the motherfuck up! I need to talk to you!" I turned around, my (f/c) scarf covering the lower part of my face. Gamzee ran up to me, slouching over to put his hands on his knees, catching his breath from running so far in the short amount of time.

"(Y/n), I'm motherfucking sorry I made you cry… I should have done my work, but I didn't… I made you motherfucking cry…" I smiled and gave him a hug, nuzzling my face into his warm chest. He froze for a bit before returning the favor, planting a kiss on the top of my head.

We just stood there for who knows how long before we separated. I was a shivering mess, my face redder than a beat, and my (h/c) hair like ice sickles. Gam smiled and removed his purple coat, placing it on my shoulders.

"Come on, my little miracle, let's take you home…"

"Wait, Gam, what are you do-ING!?" I said quite loudly as he picked me up bridal style carrying me not towards my house but the park covered in nothing but ice and snow. We walked over to an old tree where we sat down… Well he sat down.

I just sat in his lap, face ablaze while he looked at me with a blank face. He still had his half slitted eyes, but the smile was gone and replaced with a straight line.

"Umm, Gam, you alri-!?" His lips were suddenly on mine… We were kissing… WHATISGOINGONISTHIREALORAREALLYAMAZINGDREAM!?

"Oh… Sorry lil' mama, it's just… I've been wanting to do that for a long motherfucking time now… Sorry if I motherfucking offended you sis." I was at loss for words. All I could do was wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him once more.

"Don't be sorry Gamzee! I love you!" Wide eyes eventually dropped back down as he kissed me once more.

"I motherfucking love you too my little miracle…"

-Extra!

"Honey, is that (Y/n) over there with that nice young man she talks on and on about?" Your mother asked your father, pointing at Gamzee and yourself, wrestling and playing in the snow.

"Of course not. Why would our little girl be hanging around-!? You son of a bitch, get your hands off my baby girl!"


	11. Kurloz Makara

-Trigger Warning: Language-

…Kurloz Makara.

I walked into the small classroom that held people who were blind, deaf, mute, etc. I was only in the class to learn sigh language so I could communicate to two of my dear friends, Meulin and Kurloz, but another plus was that Kurloz was in the class, teaching me.

I sat down in front of him and waved slightly smiling. He smiled back and pulled out a purple notepad, writing something in his usual writing.

'SuP MoThErFuCkEr, HoW WaS YoUr MoRnInG So FaR?'

"Not to great, I mean, the bus driver nearly killed me and everyone on board. Man, she cannot drive for the life of her!" I giggled while his usual smiled turned downwards and his eyebrows furrowed together like he was unhappy. He scribbled again.

'WeLl ThAt WoUlD MoThErFuCkInG SuCk If My FaVoRiTe LiL' SiS DiEd… PrOmIcE YoU WoN't…' I smiled and did the signs for 'I promise, cross my heart and hope to die'. He frowned again and wrote ten times as fast… Wow, didn't even know that was possible…

'I ThOuGhT I ToLd YoU To PrOmIcE NoT To DiE…'

"Don't worry Loz, it was just a metaphor! Calm your tits!" I said giggling as I punched him playfully in the shoulder. He just smiled and put his notebook away, listening to my endless blabbering… Why did he hang out with me when I was just so annoying?

"Umm… Hey Kurloz…" He seemed to sadden a bit at me not using his nickname. "Why do you hang out with me? I mean, I'm annoying, not beautiful or as amazing as Meulin, so why?" He didn't answer. He didn't even make eye contact; my heart shattered.

Right as the bell went off I grabbed my books and rushed to my next class. I was broken… So very broken…

-Time skip to lunch…  
>Sitting alone I didn't touch a single thing. No food, no water or milk, not even a piece of gum to hold me over. Nothing. It's not like I wasn't hungry, I just lost my appetite. I saw Loz walk in with Meulin, smiling.<p>

I smiled too but left right as they sat at the table, leaving my lunch behind… I think I would just go home sick or something dumb like that… Yea, that sounded good.

-Time skip to after school because your 'act' didn't fool anyone

"T-This really sucks… It's even colder than in the morning!" I groaned, holding my (f/c) coat close to my body while my (h/c) hair fought with the wind. I could hear footsteps from behind me. As I turned around there was Kurloz, running up to me, waving rapidly…

Crap… I didn't want to see him right now.

I turned and ran, trying not to trip and fall on my face due to the ice on every single thing imaginable. Running across the road, though, a loud honk filled my ears as I heard a truck rush towards me from nowhere. It couldn't stop, the ice was too thick… I was going to die…

I broke my promice…

"(Y/N)!" That voice was so raspy and muffled… Like they were struggling to scream.

Something pushed on my back, making me land face-first into the snow, it on top of me… Blood dripped from my nose and knees, making the snow red.

Looking at the snow I saw droplets of both red and… Violet?

"Oh my God! Kurloz, are you alright? Look at you, you're all cut up! Gosh… Let's get you home so I can-!" He placed his lips against mine, holding me tightly in his embrace. I couldn't fight the red feelings anymore so I just gave in, enjoying every little moment we had like this…

He pulled away, opening his mouth until the stitches were completely stretched, and cut them. As he ripped them out blood flew everywhere, making me began to cry.

"Loz… Let's go home, I'll fix you up." I smiled and he kissed me again, this one deeper and as passionate.

"I… Love you… (Y/n)…" His voice was raspy and crackly, but I didn't care as long as I could hear his sweet voice.

"I love you too Loz, now let's get you fixed up and a glass of water! You need it!"


	12. Tavros Nitram

…Tavros Nitram.

I walked into our small world geography class, holding a slew of books in my arms; man was that stupid class so boring, at least Tav kept me awake or I'd be expelled by now.

I went to, and sat at my desk. Turning around I went to talk my big-horned, quiet, cute pal Tav.

"Hey there Tav. How was your break?" He turned around slowly, his face completely brown… Was he blushing?

"Hey, Tavros, you alright? You don't look well, are you sick? Do you need me to take you to the nurses!?" I began to freak. I had dealt with colds and stuff but what if Tavros was sick with some troll disease or something? What if he could die!?

"Umm, (Y/n), you don't have to worry… I'm just a bit, ugh, dizzy." Tav sounded different… Like, sad different. Why would he be so down? Maybe it was just being in the hell-hole disguised as school or something else…

"You sure Tav? You sound sad and you're fevered!" I had placed my hand on his forehead, and man was it one fire! I jumped up and grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the room and down to the nurses. She has taken him in the office and, yes, he was sick. Of course it was just a small cold but what if it was worse!? He could have died!

"(Y/n), you really didn't have to do that… I can take, umm, care of myself." He mumbled as I walked him down the streets towards his house, hive, whatever they called them. They said since Tav didn't have anyone to take care of him that I could, and that also meant no school and hanging out with Tav until he got better! My dreams have been answered!

"Yea I did Tav! I don't want you to feel sick! I was worried you know, really worried! What if you died!? What would I do then?" I heard him chuckle slightly then he shrugged, frowning.

"I don't know… Umm, move on?"

"No you idiot! I could never move on if you died, I mean, you're my best friend, moirail even, and if something happened I'd never be the same." There was a long silence before he began to laugh, hugging me lightly.

"Well, I won't die, I, umm, promise…" I squealed and hugged him back, ten times as hard.

"Geez, Tav, why do you have to be so cute!?" I pulled away and his face was bright with brown again. He was so cute! I couldn't help but squeal with my fangirling abilities.

After finally arriving at his house we noticed his 'brother', as I called him, Rufioh was home, in his room and I swore I could hear a girls' giggling from in there. Maybe he was sick, too? Eh, I don't care. I have to worry about Tav right now.

"(Y/n), I'm fine really. You can go back to school now-!"

"Nope~!" I chimed and pushed him down on his bed, removing his shoes and small black jacket in the process.

"Now you stay in bed while I get you some food! How about some soup or I could get something sweet from the bakery. I know you like their cookies."

Tav blushed and mumbled, "The soup would, ugh, be fine…" With that I ran down stairs and started making a can of tomato soup, seeing as if all the chicken noodle was freaking gone! Geez Rufioh, you piggy.

"Maybe I could make him some cookies too…?" I grabbed the eggs, some extra chocolate chips, and the bag that read 'Betty Crocker'… Man, John would hate me so much for making these.

Once the soup was done I grabbed the bowl, and being the idiot I am, forgot it was scorching hot…

"Shit! Damn, that hurts!" The bowl came crashing down and shattering against the floor, soup going everywhere. I hastily placed my hands under cold water then cleaned up the mess, cutting my hand with a shard of glass from the bowl…

"Ouch! Crap… I messed up." I threw everything away and walked very slowly upstairs where Tavros sat in his bed, looking out his bedroom window. Once I stepped in his head instantly turned towards me and eyes went wide.

"(Y/n), oh Gog, are you alright?! You hurt yourself…" I smiled and nodded, a few tears falling from my eyes.

"Sorry… I broke your bowl, I promise I'll get you a new one. K?" He frowned and patted the side of his bed slightly, telling me to come over and sit next to him, which I did. Once I sat down he grabbed my hands and, with a bright face, kissed them.

"(Y-Y/N), you don't have to worry… Really, it's alright. You don't need to get a new bowl. You just need to get, umm, better." I smiled and hugged him, kissing his cheek.

"Love you Tavvy~!"

"Love you too (Y/n)… W-WAIT! WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"


	13. Rufioh Nitram

…Rufioh Nitram.

My first step into the class he was already being stormed by thousands upon thousands of girls and it had only been five minutes. Instead of his usual personality he seemed a bit down in the dumps; sick maybe? I already knew Tav wasn't feeling so hot either.

"Hey Rufioh, you feeling alright? You don't look too hot?" I asked, placing my hand on his forehead. He flinched once my cold hand landed on his warm, no, burning head! He lightly grabbed my hand and placed it on the table.

"No need to worry doll, I'm alright… Really." He mumbled, crossing his arms and placing his hot head on the cold table, making sure not to bump his horns on anything. Now this was pathetic, he was certainly sick but didn't want to go home? Who wouldn't want to go home! I know I do!

Sighing I stood up and walked up to the teacher, telling him the situation.

"Oh, if Mr. Nitram is sick he should go home right away. Miss (Y/n), I trust you to take care of the boy, alright. I'll make sure you get your homework from all classes brought to your house after school, now go on! Take the boy home!" I smiled and skipped to Rufioh grabbing his hand, my bag and his, then leaving the class and exiting the front door.

"W-What are you doing doll, we have school?" He asked as I dragged him to his house, or hive, whatever.

"Well, I asked the teacher if I could take you home and take care of you and he said yes so here I am, dragging you down the streets to your place so I can make sure you feel better! Kk?" He sighed and eventually took his stuff from my hands. We were walking side by side when I took his hand in mine, surprising him a great bit.

"Umm, doll, why are you holding my hand?" I shrugged and blushed.

"I don't know… Just wanted to I guess."

-At Rufioh's place because I am just that lazy!

"Ok, now you stay here and rest while I go and get you some soup!" I exclaimed happily, throwing my hands on my hips, my (h/l), (h/c) hair flowing while I did so.

"Ugh, doll I can take care of myse-!"

"No you can't! Quit arguing with me and just rest! You're sick and I want you to get better, so do you get it?" He nodded rapidly at my loud outburst, which I normally never did unless I was mad, annoyed, or just wanted to get a point through; it worked.

"Yay~! Now, I'll be back with some soup! Chicken noodle?" He nodded and closed his eyes, falling asleep in the short process. Right before I left, though, I kissed his forehead.

"Night my love…"

-After making the soup, because, once again, I'm lazy!

"Ok, Rufioh, here's your soup!" I yelled, coming through the door and placing it next to his bed. He was still sleeping, and I didn't want to wake him, but his food would get cold. Sighing I shook his arm while mumbling his name.

"Ugh, yea doll, what do you need?" He asked, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Well your food's done and I just wanted you to eat if before it got cold so…" He smiled and kissed my forehead, grabbing the soup and instantly eating it up.

"W-Why did you do that!?" I exclaimed, pointing at my head where he kissed me. He smirked and answered, "Well, love, that was to repay the one you gave me."

He… Was… Awake…?

I hid my blushing face behind my hands and began to tear up; what if he didn't feel that way? I knew he had so many other choices and only did it to repay the favor. Ugh! Why is everything so confusing!? Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his head into my hair, poking at my sides.

"Hey doll, don't cry like that. I really do love you (Y/n), now, smile~…" He was poking my sides rapidly now, making me break into so many giggle fits.

"F-Fine! I'll smile and l-laugh! Now, s-stop tickling me now!" He smiled and kissed my lips lightly, pulling me to his chest.

"Love you my beautiful matesprit…"

"Love you too my handsome, WHAT!?"


End file.
